


You're The Only Place That Feels Like Home (NICK AMARO)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: I wrote this on tumblr instead of on my writing program because I didn’t want this sin on my laptop so I have literally no idea</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>Warnings: NSFW, also for the sake of my sanity this is a female reader because do you know how hard it is to keep sex gender neutral</p><p>i literally just,,,, the first smut I’ve ever written and it’s,,,,, sure something</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Only Place That Feels Like Home (NICK AMARO)

Nick’s hand ghosted over yours at the bar, a small smile on his face. He was chatting over whiskey to Rafael Barba, something about the case they had just solved.

It was lost on you.

Nick was the police officer, new guy on the job, and you had to admit; the outfits he wore to work happened to be the most attractive thing he could wear. You often found yourself tracing the outline of his body in the dress shirts, thinking about tugging him down to your lips by the tie, wrinkling the fancy slacks he bought from the tailor.

They were sinful thoughts and your relationship with Nick was new, fragile, so you hadn’t even thought to act upon them. So when he traded his hand from your own to your thigh, you were surprised. Nick had been more forward than any men you had dated before, kissing you on the first date, the brazen flirting that had led to that first date, introducing you as his significant other to the team the first time you had met them.

Inviting you to his place before you two entered the bar that night for drinks was the most surprising, but you had agreed. Then he saw Rafael, introduced you, and sat to talk about the trial he had one.

The reason for the drinks.

“I assume we’re boring you?” Rafael joked, his eyes turning to you, “You must hear enough from Detective Amaro as it is,” You flushed and shook your head, hand falling to top Nick’s as it sat on your thigh.

“Nicky doesn’t speak much about his work,” You admitted, “He likes to keep me separate.”

 _“Safe,”_ Nick corrected, hand contracting around your thigh, “I like to keep you safe. If I have to stop talking about my work at home, that’s what I’ll do,” You smiled sweetly at Nick, and then he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. It was quick, something that he usually gave you before he left your apartment or you left his, but yet it held something so much more.

“He’s protective,” You noted when Nick pulled back, shuffling his chair closer to yours, “Must come with the job.”  
  
“It does,” Rafael bobbed his head, taking a long sip from his glass, “I’ve seen it a lot, but not with just SVU detectives. All NYPD end up protective of who they’re dating one way or another.” You let your eyes drift to Nick’s face as he turned the conversation back to how many years the man who raped six teenage girls was going to get.

You observed Nick, the way his sleeves were rolled up, the way his tie was loose around his neck, the first button of his shirt undone.

His hand moved higher on your thigh, but his eyes never met yours. You shifted, wanting to leave and get a kiss from Nick that was hotter and heavier than the one he had just given you. You wanted to pull his tie off, grasp his hair in your fingers, to take his lip between your teeth.

Nick glanced over and seemed to read your mind because he moved his hand higher up, giving you a grin that hid his teeth from sight. Your thoughts were less than pure and apparently so were his; two could play Nick’s game. You laid your hand on his side, palm flat, and then pushed it around his back until you were leaning on his shoulder.

“Well, not to say it hasn’t been fun Barba, but I better get this one home. Tired, you know how it is.” Rafael gave you a knowing look, but played along.

“I understand. Get some sleep,” When Nick stood, turning his back for his suit jacket, Rafael winked at you. You flushed to your forehead before also standing, linking your fingers with Nick’s and letting him lead you through the crowded bar. He didn’t say anything to you as you made your way out, so you let your eyes glide over his strong shoulders, his firm, toned back, the way his arms flexed as he dodged around chairs and staggering drunks.

You wanted him, and you thought that he wanted you, too. But you had to be sure, had to have him say yes, had to have his consent before you would do anything that you were thinking about.

You had hoped the cool air outside would help you calm down, but it didn’t. Nick only shivered, his muscles tensing, and it only brought more thoughts to your head.

“Am I still going back to your place?” You asked brazenly, “I noticed you told Rafael that you just needed to get me home and I was wondering if that was you telling me that you were taking me back to my apartment,” Nick smirked at you, obviously knowing that you were trying to flesh out the situation. He stopped walking toward the street, turning around and wrapping his arms around your waist. You shrieked, giggling when he tightened his arms, bending forward as you ended up bent backward, hips pressed to Nick’s.

“Do you want to go back to my place?” He asked. You could feel his palm pressed flat against the small of your back, the other hand settling on the band of your jeans, fingers hooking through your belt hoops. “I can drop you at your apartment if you want, but what I have planned won’t be as fun alone,” Nick leaned down to kiss you, breathing out heavily when your lips met and your hands located the back of his neck. The kiss was harder than the one in the bar, his head chasing yours as his hands tightened and a groan rumbled through his throat.

Nick shifted the direction of the kiss, opening his mouth and taking your bottom lip between his teeth, pulling back and looking at you with blown pupils. Your chest was heaving and you wanted more, craved more, your entire body was buzzing with the need to see Nick in the most intimate ways.

A taxi drove up beside you, screeching to a stop.

“Did you call a cab?” You asked Nick when the cabbie called his name.

“No, did you?”

“It was me,” Rafael spoke up from behind you, passing by the both of you to hand the cabbie his card, “Take the lovebirds where they want to go, on this card. Send the receipt over email, _por favor._ ” He turned to the both of you,  _“Tener una noche de diversión, mis amigos,”_ You didn’t know a lot of Spanish, but you knew enough.

You blushed as Nick thanked Rafael fervently in their mother language, tugging you by the hand to the back of the cab. He gave the cabbie the address of a convenience store a block from his complex, one arm wrapping around your back, the other finding your thigh once again.

“Why the convenience store?” You asked, trying to hide how breathless you were as his hand crawled up your leg. Nick sighed out a laugh, turning his head so his lips could meet your neck. He mouthed your skin, teeth barely skimming it, as you let your head fall back, “Nick,” You hadn’t meant to say his name with such a fever and it surprised the both of you when it exploded into the air.

“I don’t like giving cabbie’s my address,” Nick whispered when his lips crawled up to your ear, nipping at your lobe, “God, the walk is going to be hard.”

You put your hand on his chest, dropping it down to his stomach before moving it to his thigh, “The walk isn’t the only thing that’s going to be hard,” You whispered, teasing Nick over the material of his slacks. Nick dropped his head to your shoulder as you pressed your palm to his zipper, releasing and putting pressure on his crotch. He was getting worked up, bucking up into your touch, breathing heavily in your ear, mumbling your name in a soft voice.

“Stop,” He whispered. You stopped immediately, an apology on your lips but Nick stopped it with his lips, tongue pushing into your mouth to taste yours, teeth grazing your lips, hands wandering your body.

Your own hands had been rather dormant, the hand that was working Nick over moving to his thigh. You moved your hands to his tie, tugging it to get him closer to you, gently undoing it and slipping your hands under his shirt. The flesh that you met was flushed and smooth, all muscle from his work. Nick groaned when you popped two more buttons, unleashing more of his chest for your hands to knead.

You broke the kiss to press your lips to where his neck met his chest, sucking a hickey into his skin. He let his head fall backward as your tongue soothing over the prick that your teeth had left, mouth moving up toward his jaw. Nick must have liked your lips there because he involuntarily shuddered, nodding, “Oh, yeah,” His voice was higher than normal and it egged you on. You bit down, slightly harder, and Nick let out a full moan.

His head snapped up when the cabbie rapped on the glass separating him from the both of you, calling out; “We’re here. There better not be any stains on the seats when you get out, I don’t think your friend would be too happy to get the dry cleaning bill,” You flushed and scampered out of the cab, Nick’s hands still attached to your waist, hands still looking for a purchase somewhere underneath your clothing. Nick thanked the man and he caught your back against his front on the sidewalk, the glow from the convenience store illuminating your bodies as he dropped his head to your neck again, hands curling around your front.

Arousal coursed through you at Nick’s own pressing into you from behind, his heavy breathing as he worked a hickey into your neck. “Come on,” You groaned, “You can’t have all of the fun,” Nick pushed his hips harder into you at the sultry tone in your voice, his hands meeting each other on your stomach, palms flat as they massaged down to your jeans, popping the button easily.

“We can’t do this, not here,” Nick whispered, “I don’t want to get you busted for public indecency, or worse, get myself busted.” You laid your head back on his shoulder and laughed, realizing that you were tangled together like horny teenagers in front of a opened store.

“Shit, Nick,” You were frustrated, having been thinking about what you wanted to do with him, to him, since the bar, “Why do you have to be so paranoid?”

“I like the term safe, thank you,” He left an open-mouthed kiss just behind your ear before untangling himself from you, “Let’s get going,” He smiled down at you, linking his fingers with yours, “Because with your jeans popped and your eyes glazed over I am seriously thinking about finding an alley with our names written on it.” You blushed and buttoned your jeans, Nick shaking his head in disappointment, “Let’s get going.”

The whole way back to his apartment was punctuated with Nick leaning over to kiss you, run his hands down your back, pushing his fingers into your back pockets.

You, of course, returned the favor, and ended up with your hand in Nick’s slacks pockets, his tie tucked in his waistband for safe keeping, his shirt nearly completely unbuttoned. His pupils were blown, eyes nearly overtaken with his arousal for you. (Of course, it was also blatantly clear in the way his slacks strained around his crotch.)

“Nicky, open the door,” He was fumbling with the keys, hands shaking and he shook his head at you.

“If you want to open the door, be my guest,” You took the keys from him and Nick, once again, pushed himself flush against your back, rutting into your clothed body. It proved hard to unlock the door, but you did, and you fell in with Nick close behind.

You pushed him against the door when you were both finally inside the apartment, hastily locking it to avoid any unwanted visitors. Nick sought your lips, moaning your name as you finished unbuttoning his jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders. Nick’s skin was hot, already flushed with sweat and you took in all of it with your hands, tracing the outline of his pecs, rubbing down his stomach until your fingers hooked over the top of his pants.

“Shit, Nick,” He kneaded your breasts through your shirt, bringing a breathy curse and moan of his name, “You’re going to be the death of me,”

“I’ve been thinking about this all week,” Nick admitted as you popped his button, unzipping his slacks, too, “I’ve been thinking about pulling your clothing off, I’ve been thinking about my lips on your neck, my hands on your,” Nick pulled back and ran his gaze down your body, “Everything else,”

A shiver ran through you.

“Shit,” You cursed again, “Nicky, you know how to talk.” He grinned and you backed up, sending a confused look across his face, “But I know how to walk.” You turned and made sure to swing your hips on your way to his bedroom, arms crossing behind your head as you accentuated all of your curves. Nick cursed and then his footsteps followed you, but he never once touched you, never once reached out for you.

You wondered if it was because he was having second thoughts, but when you pulled off your shirt and let it drop just outside his bedroom, you knew that he was still interested by the curse he let slip in Spanish.

Yeah, Nick was thinking what you were thinking.

His hands found your skin and he pushed you fully into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him as he spun you around. Nick grinned at you for a split second before his hands went from your waist to your breasts, lips finding yours once more, “You can walk, but I want to see what else you can do,”

When you imagined having sex with Nick you imagined slow love making, sweet talk but you were glad that he was flexing his dominance, talking rather dirty to you as his hands took a map of your body, his lips caught your groans of pleasure before they could pass through your own.

“Yeah?” You pushed back from Nick again, unzipping your jeans and unbuttoning them before pushing them down to your thighs, but no more, “I want to see what your hands can do.” Nick ran a hand down his face, drinking in your form. He swallowed dryly and then nodded slowly, looking darker and hotter than you had ever seen.

He gestured to the bed, “I’ll be more than glad to show you what they can do,” Nick’s voice nearly cracked, “But I’ll need you to lay down before I can do that.”

“Yes, Detective,” You wiggled your hips, jeans falling to your ankles as you kicked out of them.

“Baby, baby, _baby_ , don’t do that to me. I’ll have to cuff you for resisting arrest.” Your body flushed at the idea of Nick breaking out the cuffs.

“Is that supposed to be a threat, Detective? I’ll be a good girl,” You had finally made it to the bed, spreading yourself out on top of the comforter. Nick’s eyes darkened even more, and you hadn’t thought that was possible. He removed his own slacks, revealing tight fitting black boxers that were tighter than normal, or you assumed, and it made you even more excited to see Nick so out of control when he usually had a cap on all of his emotions, reactions.

Nick crawled over the bed until he was hovering over you, slowing down to kiss you deeply, holding himself up on his forearms. Nick didn’t even flinch when you pushed your thigh against his crotch, but he did buck forward, looking for more friction, more pleasure.

You jumped when you felt one of his hands fell to your hip bones, fingers tracing the outline of the underwear you had on. “I need you to tell me you want this,” Nick breathed, “I need you to say yes before I can,” He swallowed, “Before I can let you feel what I can do.”

“Yes, Nicky,” You nodded, hands tugging the hair on the back of his head, “God, yes, Nicky. I want this. Want you.” He grinned above you, fingers dipping between your underwear and your skin, shivers of anticipation running down your spine. You were ready, so ready, for Nick to have his way with you. You were ready to make your way to the next level of the relationship and you weren’t even thinking about whether you would stay the night or go home to your own apartment.

“I want to watch your face,” Nick breathed, warm breath washing over your neck, “I want to watch your face as I work you over.” He pushed your underwear down to your thighs, bringing your body to the most vulnerable point it had ever been with him, in his room, in his house. “I want to _hear_ you.”

Nick clearly had experience because when he first reached the part of your body that was craving his touch the most you gasped. He pressed his thumb to your clitoris first, drawing a gasp in the form of his name from your mouth. He grinned at the reaction and started circling it, working you up slowly.

He did this for a few minutes watching as you squirmed, as your breathing increased and your eyes closed tightly. “That’s right, belleza,” Nick coaxed, “That’s right, baby,” His voice was husky and his finger was moving at just the right pace, but you needed more from him, something other than a finger rubbing over your clitoris.

Your hips rose of your own accord, sending the message to Nick because he grinned at you, nodding, “Ready?” You nodded once more and Nick pushed a finger into you. You gasped and closed your eyes, breathing escalating as the speed and intensity of Nick’s movements did.

“Belleza, you look so beautiful,” He mumbled, dropping to kiss at the hickey that was darkening on your neck, “You sound amazing,”

“Nicky, baby,” You moaned, hands moving down his back, “Just keep doing what you’re doing,” You sighed and arched your back when Nick added another finger, curling them up to hit the right spot to send your mind reeling and your chest heaving, “Keep doing what you’re doing,” You repeated with a breathless laugh, “And I won’t be able to show you what you’re looking at for much longer.” He moaned when your nails dug into his skin when he jerked his fingers just right, hips bucking against your thigh.

“You’ll show me just what I’ll want to see, but this isn’t how I want to see it.” Nick pulled his fingers out, raising up to his knees while you whined and gasped for breath on the bed. He removed your underwear, tossing them behind him as you sat up to remove your bra. Nick watched as you laid back down, ready for whatever he had planned next. He couldn’t stop himself, he let his own hand drift to his underwear, eyes running down your body as he clasped a hand around himself, moving his hand slowly and leisurely. He groaned when you bit your lip, watching him with hooded eyes and an interested expression.

Nick let his head fall back as he coaxed a moan from his own mouth; you were basically drooling at the sight of him, wrapped up in his own pleasure, thinking about only himself for once.

You would have let him go on, but you wanted something out of it, too, and the thought of Nick making those noises because of you, because of your body against his.

“Nicky, Nicky, baby,” You sat up and stopped the movement of his arm, bringing his glazed over gaze to your face, waiting for what you were going to say next. “I want you,” You whispered, voice husky, “I want to make you feel good,” He bit his lip, leaning over to open his bedside table and retrieve what he needed. You took the opportunity to slip his boxers over his ass, exposing him to the cool of his room.

Nick gasped, body twitching when you took his penis in your hand and he fumbled in the drawer before righting himself, unable to open his eyes as your hand moved in ways you weren’t even sure would feel good.

“God, belleza,” Nick gasped, draping your hand in his, “Stop doing that or I’ll be the one having all of the fun.” You grinned at him, pushing up farther on his bed so you could lay on the pillows, Nick rolling the condom on before covering it with lubricant. “I’ve been waiting for this,” He said again, dipping down to kiss you.

“God, so have I, Nicky.” You grabbed his hips and Nick held himself up on one arm before he pushed in, his breath stopped completely before he gasped in a deep breath, eyes closed and a smile on his face, “Nicky,” You gasped, ready for more.

But Nick wasn’t. He wanted to savor the moment, savor the feeling of your breasts against his chest, what he felt like inside of you.

“Fuck,” He breathed, arm all but giving out as his body blanketed yours, “Yes, belleza, yes.” Your fingers dug into his hips, ready for him to move, ready for something more.

“Nicky, baby,” You begged, “Come on,” He nodded and moved back, giving you what you wanted. You had expected his thrusts to be fast, hard, his hands roughly grasping at your skin, sure to leave bruises but that’s not what Nick was doing.

He was moving slowly, like he wanted to make it last, and you were glad.

He was the first to moan, the sound rumbling through him and it was chased soon by a gasp of his name as your hips moved up to meet his. You grabbed at his back, trying not to scratch him but when you accidentally did, leaving a red trail from his shoulder blades to the small of his back, Nick bucked into you hard, calling your name in a desperate, hoarse voice.

“Belleza, again,” He gasped and you moaned, the desperation in his voice drawing sweat to your forehead. You nodded, digging your nails in as Nick began to thrust harder.

“Shit, shit,” You gasped, hooking a leg around his waist. Your stomach was coiling and you were a groaning mess when Nick dropped his head to kiss you, hungry and desperate. You melted into the kiss and tried to avoid drawing blood on Nick’s back. He moved his hand to grasp at the sheet beside your bed, eyes clenched shut and mouth dropped open.

Everything around you was a blur, everything but Nick as he rocked into you, your own hand grasping at his wrist next to your head, your other leg wrapping around his waist, too. Your head was thrown back, neck exposed, when Nick dropped his head to the skin that lay above your windpipe, biting down and drawing a bruise almost instantly.

“Fuck!” You shouted, gasping, “Fuck, Nicky, fuck, fuck,” It was the only thing you could think about, Nick. The gasps he was making, the way he smelled, the way he felt as he pushed in and out of you, rocking the bed against the wall. “Baby, you’re so good,” You gasped, Nick’s mouth still on your neck. The sweat was rolling down his back, making your hold on it harder to keep so you wrapped your fingers in his hair, tugging his face up so you could kiss his jaw, suck on it until he had to go into work with your art on his face for everyone to see.

“I’m good?” Nick asked, voice straining, “Belleza, ah, you’re,” He couldn’t finish his sentence as he tried to hold himself back, wait for you, because you were there, right there, barely holding on. Everything was a jumbled mess as you arched into him, hand clawing at his wrist, pure pleasure coursing through your veins and finally you were _there_ , you were tipping over the edge, hips bucking sporadically into Nick’s as your muscles clenched around him.

You rode out the rest of your high as Nick chased his own, thrusting into you widly, your name like a prayer on his lips. You got to watch his face as his finished, eyes drooping shut as his mouth was opened, a string of Spanish words pulled from his mouth like a kite on a string. Nick looked otherworldly as his hips stilled, miniature bucks signalling his finish.

He stilled, still mumbling in Spanish as his body dropped to cover yours, a smile on his lips. You wrapped your arms around his back and let him nuzzle his face into your neck, the hickey’s there throbbing as a reminder of what you both just got done doing.

Nick pushed himself off of you, sitting to remove and tie off the condom, tossing it into a nearby trashcan. You sat up quickly, head spinning as you gaped at the red marks down his back, some of them scabbing over with blood. “Nicky,” You had to hold back a laugh as you ran your fingers over the irritated skin, “We have to get you cleaned up, baby, come on. Let’s go to the bathroom to get you cleaned up.” He glanced at you over his shoulder, trying to look down at his shoulder but he couldn’t see the marks that you left, “I know you told me that you wanted me to do that, but now you need to let me clean you up.” He stood and helped you up, both of your legs shaky as he grinned at you, dipping down to kiss you.

“I can deal with that,” He smiled, handing you a clean pair of his boxers and helped you pull them on, before hooking your bra around your chest once more. He pulled on his own boxers before he let you run a cool warm washcloth over his back, the scratches on his back red and angry against Nick’s tan skin.

“Do you want to stay the night?” He mumbled, taking the washcloth from you to run it around his wrist where the same red lines lay because when you had gripped his wrist nearly ten minutes prior. “If you want to go home, I’ll ride in a cab with you, but you have a place to stay if you want.”

A warm feeling bubbled in your stomach, “I would love to stay. What kind of person would I be if I skipped out on you after that performance?” Your comment seemed to stroke Nick’s ego because he wrapped his arms around you, pulling your body to his once more. He kissed you, a kiss less like the one outside the bar and more like the one inside. It was short and sweet and Nick’s hands managed to keep a hold on your hips, but in a loving way, instead of a tight grip of lust.

“Let’s get to bed, belleza, I’m in the mood for some cuddling.”


End file.
